


A Proposal

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John's proposal to Sherlock didn't go as planned, taking a walk wouldn't be enough, so he took a train instead. Of course Sherlock tracked him down anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

John woke with a start as the train pulled into the station. He rubbed his eyes, trying to chase away the nightmares that haunted him even more when he was away from Baker Street. Even now, with a few minutes nap on a train. He rubbed his cheeks and thought about getting up for some tea, but the aisle was crowded with passengers. He fervently hoped nobody would open the door and ask if they could join him.

Just as the train pulled out of the station again and John thought he was safe, the door opened and a far too familiar coat plopped down in the seat across from him. John stared. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Sherlock looked over at him. “You’re taking a short vacation.”

“I thought you had a case.” John crossed his arms and looked out the window.

“Done. Tedious, really. The butler did it.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“What did I say?”

John shook his head and they lapsed into silence. The countryside quickly grew boring and Sherlock was watching him. There was no point in asking how he’d found him. “Did you think about what I said?” asked John when the silence grew to be too much.

“Normally you take a walk when we have a row, not flee to the other end of the country.”

“I take that as a no, then.” John could feel his temper flaring up.

Sherlock looked at him a long moment, then moved so he was sitting next to John. “I did not realize it was so important to you.”

John watched Sherlock’s reflection in the window, looking for some human sign. Instead he found himself meeting Sherlock’s eyes and saw the concern there. If the man didn’t care, he wouldn’t have come across half of England to find him. Maybe even asked Mycroft for help, and he didn’t do that easy. “Is that why you came?”

“I came for you,” he said simply.

John turned, finally and looked up into Sherlock’s face. Sherlock studied him, then took one hand in both of his. “It would be an honor,” said Sherlock, finally.

Jerking his hand away, John moved to the other side of the car. “Is that how it is?” he asked. “You track me down, give me one of you looks and expect that to just fix everything?”

Sherlock looked confused. “I thought that was what you wanted…”

John ran a hand through his hair. “Look, Sherlock, when someone works up to asking you if you’ll marry them, the thing to do is answer the bloody question, not ignore them and put the kettle on.”

“John…” Sherlock started to speak.

“I bought bloody rings, Sherlock. I….I knew you wouldn’t take it like a normal person, but for the love of God I expected you to say something. You don’t….” He stopped mid-sentence. _You don’t even say you love me._ Swallowing that thought, John suddenly realized he was talking and acting like one of his ex-girlfriends. Standing up he went to exit the compartment. Couldn’t throw himself off the train, but there had to be a bar on here somewhere.

Sherlock moved first, blocking the door. John’s hand balled into a fist. “Let me out,” John growled.

“Where are you going to go?” asked Sherlock, voice calm against John’s rage.

“Why do you even care?”

“I did follow you here.” Sherlock reached out a hand to John’s shoulder. John shrugged him off and retreated to the far corner of the carriage.

“Yeah, well I sold the rings to pay for the train ticket.” He’d saved months too, making sure it was his money and not Sherlock’s.

Sherlock looked at him. John turned away, staring out the window like his life depended on it. “Were you planning on coming back?” Sherlock asked.

“I don’t know, maybe I’d stay away for three years too.” John knew he was being deliberately hurtful.

Sherlock slipped to the floor, leaning against the door.  John could feel his eyes on him. “I am sorry, John,” Sherlock sounded wounded.

John closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “That wasn’t fair of me,” he said softly.

Making his way over, still on the floor, Sherlock reached up and captured one of John’s hands. “If you did marry me….you know what I am like.”

John looked down at him. “And you know I have a temper.”

Pulling John’s hand closer, Sherlock turned it over and kissed the palm. “Generally, you are correct, though.”

A soft smile creased John’s features. “Generally. Suppose I’ll take that. I do love you, you bastard.”

Sherlock looked up at him. “I love you too.”

John’s breath caught as he met Sherlock’s eyes. His heart leapt at the words, but after all this time, it was still hard to trust some things. But Sherlock’s eyes were true. John leaned down to kiss him.

Sherlock slipped a ring on his finger. “I do wish to marry you, John.”

Looking down, John recognized the ring. “You got the ones I sold.”

“Obviously.”

John kissed him again, tangling a hand in his hair. Life would always be challenge with Sherlock, but it was a challenge he was more than willing to face, always by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to willie_the_plaid_jacket for looking it over. And I realize the train is anachronistic, I just wanted to give them some privacy.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
